A Game of Shadows (Persona Ft LackOfUpdates)
by LackOfUpdates
Summary: When someone wakes up in a moonlit night in an empty city surrounded by blood and coffins. Their first thought should not be "I'm in the wrong movie" or proceed to casually summon phantasmal detectives and fight slime monsters.
1. Chapter 1

An Friend Insert featuring LackOfUpdates as the FI and the DM as Tobi,zt

Similar to an SI except the friend has no knowledge of what the fandom or fiction they are thrown in. The DM much like an RP manages the story elements of the world.

_(There's no point in trying to spoiler me in the reviews as only Tobi will check em.)_

* * *

**_Ch. 1 - Day 1 (April 6/2009/12:00)_**

Roy found himself in an interesting position, waking up on the bench of a bus stop the sight in front of him was perplexing. It was as if someone pulled a scene right out of a horror film. The green moon shone onto a deserted intersection, illuminating puddles of blood oozing out of chained coffins were littered throughout the city street.

'_This is shaping up to be one of his more pleasant nightmares.' He at least had his wallet, with about $100, some credit cards. He had his light coat for Fall, boots, and black pants. _

The writing on various signs and screens were Japanese so it was safe to assume his dream was in Japan. If the bleeding coffins weren't here this would've been a great vacation spot, but this was not that time. Despite the horrifying sight, the silence was starting to get eerie, not a single sound could be heard it was as if the entire city was deserted.

Already this dream was abnormal, his thoughts were a lot clearer and coherent. Roy decided it would be prudent to find a weapon because it was unlikely he was going to find any help. The longer he walked the more he wondered if this was actually a dream, even if what he was looking at had the strange unnatural feeling similar to a dream.

Wandering through the city he saw more of the same wherever he went. Large chained coffins oozing blood, pooling into green fluorescent puddles caused by the green moonlight. They were also positioned strangely, a lot of them were grouped on sidewalks while others were placed away from the groups in their own section and some oddly enough could be seen in vehicles at the driver locations or in front of seats.

It looked like he had walked onto the set of a movie. One that was the size of the entire of an entire city block. He started to run forward to see how big this place actually was, but then stopped, feeling oddly vulnerable, remembering he wanted a weapon. He spotted something that looked like a museum of Japan's history that or it was a gift shop.

Within he found a few sparse coffins within, the forboding feeling hadn't really left. If anything he felt it would be better if he left the country entirely. He wanted to shake off the feeling of a sensation in his muscles, but that didn't seem like an instinct that would help him… survive whatever would be coming. There was definitely something coming, the blood leaking from the coffins looked a little too real for it to be a dream.

He recognized he was in denial, but was having trouble understanding, this was supernatural, "They don't exist, right?" He muttered.

There were a number of swords littering the walls, then he remembered Japanese swords were terrible to use as a weapon, but still it was better than nothing since he hadn't seen any halberds.

He took two smaller ones for his back, and a long one he held in his grip.

"The best I got for now…" He muttered.

**Burble.**

A loud wet bubbling sound resounded from outside. It was as if bubbles were forming from water.

Burble. Burble!

The sound grew louder and closer towards the entrance.

GARHHHH!

Followed by a large roar and an explosion as the entrance gate was ripped apart. Fragments of the gate flew towards Roy's location.

The roar and the explosions made him reconsider his sword, he knew if he went to check he would become involved immediately. Unfortunately he didn't think he would get much of a choice with what was coming towards him. Still he ran towards the back of the museum looking for a way out, hitting the fire alarm to cause a distraction.

The sound of claws ripping apart the ground came next, whatever that was chasing Roy had its scent. Various exhibitions were tossed aside as something large rushed zeroed in on the fleeing human. A large claw grabbed a hold of his coat's waist and pulled him back ragdolling him into the air.

The breath went out of him as he understood how screwed he was, doing the only thing he could think of doing he twisted and stabbed away at the thing behind him, trying to aim for its eyes. Hitting them, and he came face to face with red eyes glared up, a large gaping mouth and a large dark purple body. The monster that had grabbed hold of him was large slime blob with clawed hands.

Before his mind had time to compute the monster he was hurled forth, he lost his grip on the sword when the _thing _clawed his front when he threw him, shredding his shirt and drawing blood. Sailing through the air, his landed against something fuzzy and hard. Some of the impact was absorbed but the damage still spread through his body stunning him.

Roy didn't understand what was happening to him, he had looked at what was an rpg monster that was a lot more dangerous than he remembered they were supposed to be. And Real. It resembled a horror movie monster more than anything, foreboding and impossible to stop. Not that he could move to do anything.

The pain was coming that had ever so steadily been increasing just got worse until he couldn't even think anymore.

"GAH! Stop the bleed-AahhH," there wasn't any point in yelling but he couldn't control he scream of pain.

_[You're in quite a pickle here aren't you.]_

A light hearted voice resounded in his head, by his side a shadowy shape started to take shape. It was humanoid but it's features were vague and blurry to the human eye. It's form shifting and twisting, the mysterious figure turned towards him, the only distinguishable features were it's gold eyes.

_[Dragged into a mysterious city, it's populace missing and a monster assaulting you. What a mystery you found yourself in, so what will you do now Accept your death at that things hand]_

Pointing a finger at the monster who was approaching painfully slowly. Even the objects around it that were falling or flying in the air were moving at a snail's pace.  
Jh  
Roy started to notice that in this weird instance his pain had dulled and his thoughts were clearer the pain and panic a distant thing.

_[Or fight and find a new path]_

"I...what on earth, what." He shut it all down and rebooted, "While I love a good mystery, not dying is my first priority right now," Roy said a little forced.

Despite how much the pain had lessened his mind was still trying to comprehend and cope with the situation of a mucus horror show about to eat him.

There was also the mounting horror and panic he was trying to contain as he watched his blood flow out of his gouged chest. The pain reminding him whenever he tried to recognize he was about to die.

_[Good we are in agreement, then let us form a contract shall we] _

Four meters that was the distance between Roy and the monster. As if sensing Roy's apprehension at the word contract the figure drew his hand up, pulled it under his chest and performed a bow

_[Nothing malicious so do not worry] _

_Raising it's head golden eyes twinkled with anticipation _

_[A mere contract that once you accept you are duty bound to solve this mystery. As long as you do not stray from your obligation my powers are at your disposal]_

"As long its a simple 'we work together, and there's no stealing my soul for any reason, making me do anything I don't want to, or controlling me in some manner' then yes." Dying was bad, he read Fate stay night, and he knew about making contracts with known entities. Had he been more coherent and not dying Roy would've asked for it in writing.

But he wasn't.

_[Marvelous] _

Blue flames formed a ring between them, it was warm and comforting not burning either of them.

[I am thou...]

The figure's form started to ripple and enfluged in a blue cocoon.

[Thou art I...]

Bit by bit the cocoon started to break of starting from its feet. Dress shoes dark blue in colour and the bottom helm of a long coat started to appear.  
_  
__[From the sea of thine Soul, I have come forth...]_

Reaching near his neck it was clear the figure was male. Clad in a long dark blue coat with a white dress shirt underneath, the figure spread its' right hand outwards towards you. A cane forming from the hand and a smoking pipe held securely in his left hand.

_[You have pulled a decent card, I am a seeker of truth]_

_A simple mask sea green mask formed on his face, a blue deer skinned hat placed securely on his head. A blue card appeared in your mind, it was the face of a clown on one side. Spinning you saw the other side, the figure of a man walking holding a stick with a bag tied at its end and a dog trailing behind him. The number zero imprainted at the bottom. _

_[The detective __**Sherlock Holmes**__]_

"Pulled a card," he asked in disbelief, "What is this Yu-Gi-Oh?" Even then as he said this Roy was amazed, by his appearance, he looked...well almost exactly like how he imagined him to be, even with his dumb deerstalker hat.

He couldn't explain why but he never liked that hat.

_[Let us discuss my choice later]_

Time sped up once more, holding his pipe out fire erupted spraying the monster causing it howl in pain. It squirmed in pain and retreated out into the streets.

_[Now then.]_

Point his pipe towards your it glowed green.  
_  
[Let's get you patched up. __**Dia**__]_

A green glow covered Roy's form easing the pain slowly dissipating it.

'Oh boy.' The pain was gone, and he felt like he could leap a building. He quickly shook off the high, when he remembered where he was.

'_Right Slime thing.' _

"Got anything destructive, maybe an Excalibur I can throw at it?" he managed.

_[I am a detective, if you wanted a holy sword wielding knight your fresh out of luck. Besides think of our location]_

Sherlock gestured to the somewhat damaged Museum.

_[I highly suggest that we cause no further damage to public property. The Game is afoot, the criminal- I mean monster is still on the run.]_

Roy seriously doubted the collateral damage would matter, since this looked like an apocalypse scenario, that or dimensional shenanigans. In the end, he decided it was best to do what the magical detective from the 1800s said, "What do you want me to do?"

_[Just walk closer to the monster. From what I can conclude I am drawing my power from you and the further I am from you the more there will be a drain. In layman terms think of out situation as a mix of stands from jojo with servants from Fate.]_

"...To be clear. Are you an Archer class?" Archer Class OP. Roy cautiously walked closer, surprised there wasn't even a hint of his former injuries. His eyes twitched and decided not to even bother trying to understand how ridiculous his healing abilities were and ignored it completely, there was only so much he could handle.

_[Clearly I am lacking a bow and was Sherlock not of the Ruler class?]_

"He was, don't mean you can't summon servants in other classes. The rules were pretty much which sold more merch."

The conversation helped him focus better and put things into better perspective. One he could comprehend. They walked outside closer to where the slime was, Roy was less worried with Sherlock hovering protectively near him.

_[True, the more out of place the servant is from their natural class like Archer Artoria the more marketable they become]__  
_  
Once outside the room, the one next over the two were greeted with the sight of the injured monster devouring smaller versions of itself. With each monster eaten the shadow's burned form started to heal and it grew larger

_[None of that now.] _

The shadows hands holding its meal exploded making it howl in pain. Once it's pained howl died down the monster glared hatefully at the two.

_[Ryo feel any drain at all from my spells, things are-] _

Floating in front of Roy, Sherlock held his cane out in a stance.

_[-about to get messy]_

Roy watched him slash at the monster pushing it back, "I'm fine. Feeling a slight drain but nothing major."

_[Fascinating]__  
_  
The monster lunged at Sherlock, waving his left hand a wave of fire washed over the creature making it wail once more. Pressing the advantage Sherlock struck, chopping it's left hand off. Fueling the flames, burnt the arm until there were only black specks on the floor forcing the monster to retreat into the streets outside.

_[_Fire seems to be effective enough]

_The monsters howl attracted the attention of smaller versions of it, a total of five smaller slimes appeared from inside the museum. The giant monster soon started shaking in synch with the smaller ones. Crying out in an explosion of dark goo a blue mask appeared on them, the mask had eyes and a frowning face. A Distinct feature on the mask was the roman numeral two. _

"Wonderful. We're fighting a slime Hollow," Roy noted however it didn't have a hole in its chest. This likely wasn't Bleach, even if there were monsters similar to it. The mask did seem important somehow, maybe he was supposed to have one himself?

"Yo Sherlock, any powers I can do myself or is it all you?" While not doing anything himself he was still feeling restless.

_[The spells I have been using the fire spell Agi, the healing spell Dia and a buffing spell Tarukaja]_

Roy buffed Sherlock feeling something of a drain.

_[The spells should come instinctively to you.]_

_The monsters started to circle around them, fearful of the smoke coming from Sherlock's pipe, eyeing it warily._

_[Roy I propose a plan, I will take on the large one while you hold your ground taking the smaller ones. Once I am done with the large one I shall return]_

Roy smiled unconfidently, "One slime that took me out by itself, having brought his clone brothers. Ha ha, this is going to be great."

He wasn't one to underestimate his opponents not until the battle was over. He made sure to get some more distance because he knew they were fast.

He snapped and pointed in one fluid motion, "Agi." An explosion of fire knocked them all back, causing a much bigger force than what he was expecting.

Smelling the smoke of well cooked wood he remembered he was supposed to watch for collateral, but when the slimes tried to rush him, he thought, 'insurance probably covers magical slime monsters.'

Roy buffed himself and realized he could move a lot faster under this, almost at the speed of a slow moving car. Not fast enough for the slimes of course as he launched another flame spell to get more distance, but better than before.

the drain a lot more excessive, enough they were consumed, and black soot dominated a large part of the room. The room damaged beyond what simple repairs could fix, some of the steel of antique weaponry warped from the heat generated in the explosion. Parts of the walls crumbled and fell inwards.

"Ha ha, whoops."

As Roy fought against the smaller foes, Sherlock and the large monster has been sizing each other up.

_[Now then, let's resume our earlier engagement]_

Rushing forth Sherlock stroked his pipe along his cane coating the weapon in fire. Colliding against the monster, the detective sent it down onto the street then he stabbed his cane downwards impaling it.

Howling the monster lashed upwards to repel the detective. Which was futile, the detective waves his pipe reducing the hands into ash.

_[What a peculiar mask, curious I wonder what lies hidden underneath]_

Roy wondered, "Sherlock rip off the mask and try to put it on." It was quite literally one of the few things left besides making SHerlock eat the thing. Didn't think it would be very healthy for him to try.

_[That sounds highly dangerous? But I am curious nonetheless]_

"What's the worst that could happen?"

As Sherlock reached down to grasp the mask the monster shook and grew spikes from its body to skewer the detective. Flying back to avoid the spikes, Sherlock stamped down on the cane driving it through the enemy then increasing the flame.

_[Oh my, it seems highly defensive of it] _

Desperation was clear on its eyes as it tried in vain to resist but to no avail. Grasping it firmly Sherlock tore the mask of.

"I kind of feel bad for it…"

The monster started cracking, rays of light surging out then exploded in chunks of back goo. The goo then dispersed into the air but neither Roy or Sherlock gave the goo much thought. At the centre of the explosion was a fairy, it was the size of Roy's hand with red hair, butterfly wings and dressed in a blue leotard.

_[Oh my, a fae]_

"You know...if I hadn't been completely sure this place was anime," referring to his timely save, magical historical detective from the past and generic rpg monster, "the midget fairy clinched it."

_[Who are you calling a midget!?] _

Said midget flung herself against Roy pulling his face with surprising strength an expression of anger on its tiny face.

_[Fascinating, truly fascinating] _

Twirling his cane the detective's golden eyes gleamed with interest.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ch. 2 -Day 1 (April 6/2009/Unknown Time) _

After persuading the small fairy to stop mauling his summoner Sherlock set her down on a bench before questioning them on their current situation. It was a bit chilly so the detective made a small fireball hovering it near the fairy which she huddled up close to warm herself.

Roy just sat listening to the madness, resting from the mad battle. Sherlock puffed his pipe as he gleaned info from the floating winged leprechaun.

_[To summarise your story, Miss Pixie, we are currently in Japan. In a city known as Tatsumi Port Island and you. My dear have no memory of how you became that monster which you call a __**Shadow **__and the two of us are __**Persona**__. Beings who are manifestations of thought born from the collective consciousness of mankind.] _

"Sounds Legit." Roy felt a little disappointed he didn't find any of it surprising, kind of disappointing in a way. This place was still amazing to look at if he didn't have to worry about the slime he would've been taking pictures.

_[That about sums things up Mr detective]_

_[Fascinating, so milady those beings we fought are known as __**Shadows**__. Forms we Persona take if we are somehow corrupted or "Rejected" as you described]_

_[I… think so, sorry Mr detective. I don't remember much at all. If not for you freeing me I would probably be still a monster eating other shadows and humans devouring their minds] _

Her wings falling on the bench as a dejected look appeared on her face.

Roy hummed in sympathy wondering how many slime **Shadows **were like this, "What are your plans?"

_[I haven't thought about it]_

Flying up slightly her head turned left and right looking at the city

_[This city feels weird, I don't recognize it at all. Even if I wonder about I… worry I might just get turned back into a shadow or worst get eaten]_

Sherlock golden eyes glinted at Roy as they both exchanged glances.

"Why don't you come with us, even if you turn into that thing we can just rip your mask off again." As long as Sherlock doesn't turn into one as well.

_[Really?!]_

Instantly a cheerful smile blossomed.

_[Thank you so much!]_

Once more she tackled Roy in the face, tears streaming down her face.

_[So let's form a contract right now!]_

'She's very hyperactive,' "Contract?" Roy looked Sherlock, "So what he and I have? Yeah, why not same conditions apply and an added one of you're not secretly the devil."

_[Conditions? Hmm, I don't know what you guys did. For me just stay with me I don't like being lonely that's enough]_

"They aren't big, just the usual." At her acceptance, he continued, "Alright, we're in agreement then."

_[Yay!]_

The picture of a card appeared in Roy's mind, it was the same design as when he made a contract with Sherlock only on the other side was a pair of eyes, hands holding a ball of fire between them and the roman numeral two at the bottom

_[I AM THOU AND THOU ART I...]_

Pixie's body glowed blue encasing it in a blue cocoon as she floated closer to Roy

_[I am Pixie, I shall now reside in your heart]_

Becoming a ball of energy she entered into his body, it felt like a rush of energy.

A brief moment passed, "Alright, you there Pixie?"

_[It's so roomy in here]_

Her voice resounded in your head, Sherlock started to move as he took notice of something.

_[Oh what's this here]_

'That roomy comment better not be a dig, or I'll evict you.'

_[Miss Pixie I suggest you do not go about your stressing our contractor enough as it is.]_

_[Dig? I can dig things here. Oh where can I get a pickaxe or a shovel are their diamonds here!]_

Roy heard some rustling as Pixie flew around.

_[Oh is that a forest it feels familiar? Hmm oh found a shovel!]_

Roy was in shock, 'It sounds like there's land in...are you on a planet?' What in the world was in...his own mind. Roy found felt like he was toeing the line of madness.

Roy shook his head, maybe walking outside would help him deal with this better.

_[Planet… well we are living on Earth so we're on a planet?]_

Blowing out smoke Sherlock raised his head up looking at something.

'Wait, that's not what I meant.'

_[I believe it may be her making her own mental scape in your mind. Fairies are commonly found in forests so she's just projecting her memories of her home think of it like an inner world in Bleach where the Zanpaktou reside] _

Sherlock floated ahead his eyes focused on the sky.

'Those are one too many assumptions, but seems legit.' Roy left the museum wandering back out onto the eerie silence of the city streets.

_[Yes, now Roy I think I have found a huge clue that may be the key to our mystery. Miss Pixie when you said that the city felt weird is it by any chance emanating from the large ominous tower] _

As Roy walked outside he realized what they were talking about.

"If that _**thing**_ isn't it, then there must be something seriously wrong with the water supply in this city." Looking at the _massive green tower in the distance._

It was a twisted amalgamation of buildings with a random clock looking structures much too big for its weight hanging near the top. From its sides a large amount of blood waterfall into the horizon.

_[Oh.. it looks like a tower of death reaching for the moon?]_

Pixie's voice was a mixture of confusion and frustration, Roy could hear her dropping something.

'Has she been digging this entire time…' Roy closed his eyes electing to ignore it, "Tower of Death?"

_[Reaching for the moon. Hmm, well the design itself just spells tower of doom with the large amounts of blood dripping down and.. I believe it to be over 200 stories or so? But it appears to be moving higher. Further information is needed for now let's call it the tower of doom or the tower of Ba...]_

Sherlock hesitated on the last word as if mulling it over.

_[No not enough information to give that thing that designation]_

"So...wanna climb it?" Having a magical super being mitigated much of the apprehension.

_[We are far too weak to attempt such an expedition nor do we have the supplies]_

Hmm, he was probably right considering the few **Shadows** that showed up it would make sense the freaky tower would be HQ for the rest.

_[Speaking of supplies, Roy despite my warning for collateral damage you have caused quite a ruckus in the museum.]_

"Priorities."

_[Yes, your life is of a higher priority but you turned a small break in into a bomb detonation back there. I hope we our far away when things go back to normal]_

"It's too bad none of the Shadows dropped loot."

_[Oh you mean all this paper money and coins] _

The ringing of coins as they drop resounded in your head.

"Yes?"

'Apparently, I have a bag of holding for a mind.'

_[Slipped out when you two were walking out. It was where you fought the shadows so I just took them]_

Then the sound of a chest being opened was heard followed by the shoveling of earth.

'Correction, my mind is a Reality Marble.'

[How much did we obtain Pixie and are you placing all the money in a chest then digging a hole to bury said chest?]

_[Yes, something wrong with it?]_

_[No carry on, I am just wary of side effects of transporting objects into one's mind so far we have not noticed anything wrong]_

'My body is made of soil.

My mind of sand

Unlimited Loot works.' The image of exploding into sand, earth, and chests was an interesting one.

"I don't think there is."

_[Wait… your an earth elemental Roy? Weird you look pretty human to me] _Sounds of shoveling continued.

"Uh, those are a thing?"

_[Wait don't you know anything of your own species!]_

"Wait, I thought you had amnesia?"

_[Partial knowledge of those things are common knowledge still you feel like a human?]_

_[No he's human he's just reciting an edited version of a spell]_

_[Ohh, so he's a ma-] _

Their conversation was interrupted by a roar. Turning towards the voice the party was greeted by the sight of another large shadow slime emerging from the alley.

It's hands grabbing onto the sides trying to drag its large body out into the open street.

Roy stared at the approaching monster and information flowing in. That hadn't happened last time.

_[Oh your starting to use my other ability, it's called __**Scan**_ _something you would recognize as an 'analysis' of your opponent]_

'Analysis. Why didn't I think I was in Fate again?'

Information about its size, the main reason for attacking. The gnawing hunger driving the monster to attack others to devour their mind. Amongst the stream of information, two important facts stood out.

One the slime body was not it's true form and two it's absorbing the surrounding heat into its body.

"It's absorbing the heat...so it's a flame type?"

_[Oh that's a troublesome ability those that just absorb fire] _

Pixie chimed in the sound of digging stopped as something heavy fell in Roy's mind.

Even though magic wasn't supposed to make sense, whenever pixie messed around in Roy's mind he felt very disconcerted.

Pulling its body free from the alley the shadow rushed towards Roy.

_[Ne ne Roy switch with me Mr detective's fire will do you no good]_

"Sure."

_[Yay] _

The sound of glass breaking echoed in Roy's mind. The stream of information vanished, the power to create fire and body enhancements were exchanged for enhanced magical power and lighting magic.

"Sweetness. Pixie use lightning."

'now its pokemon.'

_[ZIO!] _

The monster was halfway to them when a bolt of lighting bolt rained down from the sky crashing down on the monster.

'No wait, it's discount Fate/Zatch bell.'

"ARGHHHH!"

Its body convulsed as arcs of electricity was grounded on the street, like a zit the monster exploded. From the gooey body feathers emerged, a large black bird soared into the sky. It had a red collar with breasts defining it as a female and a golden bird-like half mask with a beak and its top edges shaped in a crown. The roman numeral three imprinted on it.

"Blast it again, but aim for the mask this time." Roy hoped a glancing blow might tear it off.

_[YAY!] _

Two consecutive lightning bolts came down, the shadow twisted in the air attempting to dodge by the second bolt clipped its wing sending the shadow down. With an angry caw, the shadow's eyes glared hatefully at Roy as it dived down.

Winds picking up a small tornado starting to form beneath his feet.

_[Dodge!] _

Lighting struck down on Roy's position weakening the tornado's power.

He reacted quickly and rolled away to dodge the blast. Roy figured he wasn't immune to his persona's attacks. His body ached with phantom pains, wanting to just sit down, roll over and sleep forever.

Blades of wind ripped at his legs causing several wounds. The smell of ozone was thick as the area where the two spells collided was smoking.

He didn't even have a chance to scream in pain, the danger to his life had him ignore it.

_[Run!]_

From above the bird was crashing down its talons spread out to seize his body.

Roy didn't need to be told twice and shifted to the side, throwing one of the smaller blades as he brandished one out.

The blade was deflected with its beak. It was too late the shadow's talons gripped Roy's waist slamming him down. Grunting in pain as the talons squeezed ready to tear him apart.

_[Quick close your eyes and clench!]_

Eyes shut Roy quickly gripped the small sword in his coat and stabbed both of them into the Shadow.

The sword lodged itself in the bird.

_[ZIONGA!]_

A much larger tower of lightning struck down, the flash was blinding as both Roy and the shadow were electrocuted. Thunder roared drowning out their screams.

The sword acted as a lighting rod multiplying the damage forcing it to spasm.

Due to Pixie's presence, the damage Ryo and the fact that he was on the ground lessened the damage greatly. He found himself thrown away, flying through the air he caught sight of the monster, arcs of electricity roaming its body trying in vain to use its talons to pull the sword out.

The sword's hilt and guard appeared damaged and burnt, the metal blade, however, was fine in fact it gained a soft glow.

About to crash against a street bench Pixie materialized catching Roy by the helm of his coat using the surprising strength she softened the landing.

_[I gotcha!]_

The cries of the bird attracted a growing number of shadows rising from the nearby alleyways. Their glowing red eyes gazing at Roy in hunger.

Roy was in incredible pain as he found it hard to think, and he was swordless, "Right... Pixie heal please, then… blast all of them."

_[All Right, don't worry leave it all to me]_

With a smile, her left hand glowed green rejuvenating Roy, five meters away ten smaller shadows rushed forth from all sides. Their arms reaching out to grasp either of them.

_[Pixie aim for that pole over there]_

_[Mazio]_

Lighting illuminated the area once more, 11 small lightning bolts rained down striking each blob stunning them. The last blot struck the electric pole near the struggling bird, sparks flew as the pole fell right on top it burying it.

"SCREEARHHH!" It's pained scream echoed through the city.

Roy was panting, he took slow breaths trying to control his breathing as Roy worked through the increasing phantom pains, he quickly told Pixie, "Get its mask off!"

_[Alright!]_

Just as she flew towards their downed foe wind picked up swirling around the down bird. The metal cables Creating a barrier of wind pushing pixie back.

_[It's got more strength left then we thought and] _

Looking down she took note of how the blobs were slowly started to recover from her earlier attack.

_[Falling back is an ideal option] _Sherlock's voice came through, _[or we could press the attack finishes off the weaker shadows now. Wait-] _

"Mazionga!" The echo of a gunshot and breaking glass rang out drawing their attention to their right. At the end of the street was a white-haired teen, dressed in a red vest and black pants holding an oddly shaped gun to his head.

Instantly thunder echoed as multiple large lighting strikes more powerful than pixie struck each shadow disintegrating them. However, the barrier on held and grew smaller but wasn't broken.

A large muscled blond haired giant had materialized in front of the youth. Its body looked cartoonishly ripped while his left arm was marginally smaller. and a giant stinger for a right arm.

Roy was startled as his mind connected the dots from the gun to the person, "What-why."

"_Good, I made it in time_," Rushing forth the youth looked towards Roy he spoke in Japanese, "_Hang in there it will be over soon_."

"No seriously, why."


	3. Ch 3 -Day 1 (April 6-2009-Unknown Time)

_Ch. 3 - Day 1 (April 6/2009/Unknown Time) Roy Jackson __**[Rewrite]**_

"Thanks for the assist random stranger." 'Hmm, he looks to be a little suicidal,' But he wasn't one to judge. Roy said to Pixie, "Pixie blast it and switch with Sherlock. Sherlock. Fisticuffs."

[Roger that]

[Actually Pixie] Sherlock's voice broke through and time seemed to slow to a crawl as Roy and his persona had an extremely fast telepathic conversation. Roy's perception increased to where he was able to see things in perfect clarity, how the monster's muscles shifted as it tried to move the electric pillar off it.

The features of the white haired boy and his uniform ruffling as he jumped back his large persona disappearing in motts of light.

[I'd like to propose a plan]

'Shoot?'

[I propose breaking through the barrier by smashing it with a heavy metallic object, due to its nature of being relatively immune to ethereal attacks ]

'_Sounds better than my plan of dropping a building on it, less collateral damage that way' he joked. 'Pixie you heard the english man.'_

[Perfect, now Pixie are you familiar with the concept of a rail guns]

'...You're a genius.' Roy grinned, but stayed on task eyeing the shadow who hadn't moved a centimeter from where it hid its wind dome.

Pixie remained confused, [What's a rail gun?]

He could feel Sherlock smile, [It's _element_ary my dear now let me explain what you should do.]

'Was that a pun? Did you just pun?'

Ignoring him, Sherlock quickly gave a rundown on the plan from SHerlock, at the end of it Pixie was vibrating with excitement, [Let's Do this!]

Roy stood up from the bench ready to enact their plans, surprised the shadow continued to squat within its fluffy hurricane nest. It looked to be recovering.

Time slowly resumed, the stranger glanced back at Roy "_You're injured, can you continue the fight?_" He said in Japanese.

Roy having never spoken a word of Japanese in his life didn't understand a word he said, but understood the intent, and mimicked his good health by posing in Greek statue.

Akihiko was confused beyond reason but got the gist. When he asked something else, Roy pointed he didn't understand a word.

"Do you understand English?" Speaking near perfect english he pulled up once more.

Roy remembered Japanese people got taught english as a second language like spanish and french to the North Americans, "Great accent, my name's Roy. what were you asking?" Walking and talking to the middle of the road making sure not to take his eyes off the shadow.

Roy found a sewer lid, and realized exactly how strong Pixie was when he was able to lift the 100 kilo metal lid and threw five meters into the air.

The stranger stumbled as he remembered his etiquette, "Akihiko Sanada. What are you doing with that sewer lid?"

"Doing the Awesome." Then to Pixie, "Hit it."

As it flipped Pixie flew behind it, following Sherlock's instructions her hands sparking with electric energy [Pixie Special attack]. The energy flew out coating the whole lid making it spin rapidly, the lid slowly turned red.

[RAIL GUN!]

Blasting an obscene amount of electricity, the sewer lid was propelled forth breaking the sound barrier rattling all the windows in the city block. Roy's eardrums rang as the sound had disoriented him. Stumbling he was able to angle his fall into a sitting position. Akihiko himself stumbled slightly before he caught himself.

Debris and dust kicked up and rushed back to fill the space the shockwave had voided, blanketing the area obscuring their vision.

"That was awesome." **he awed once the **dust had settled and Roy's hearing and migraine Slowly started to dissipate,

[Ok time to tap out] Pixie's presence her arms limp by her side, but that didn't stop the massive grin on her face, before she slowly receded and Sherlock's presence came to the forefront of Roy'd mind.

"What... what was that spell?"

"Pure awesome." At Akihiko's deadpan he clarified further, "Just lightning. An obscene amount of it, I'd see around 3-50 megajoules of energy."

[You aren't too far off, just on the lower end of the spectrum, we didn't want to destroy the surroundings. The lid should land in the sea so we won't have to worry about unnecessary damage.]

[Mr. Detective is a genius!]

"Oh. So you basically made-"

"ARGHHH!" A loud cry interrupted them, and the smoke started to clear. Red eyes glared at them and a blast of wind blew away the rest of the smoke revealing a the bird shadow it's left side mostly its wing was completely destroyed but its main body and right side survived even as it bleed inky darkness.

Crying out it attracted the attention of nearby shadows as they started gathering from the area from corners and houses quickly surrounding the two persona users before they could even react properly.

"Okay that's some bullshavic." Roy was a little irritated that hadn't been the final blow.

[Language]

'Maybe on your birthday Cap.'

He said to Akihiko, "Alright think you can take 'em?"

"This is bad, we need to-" Stopping mid sentence Akihiko side stepped to the right avoiding a lunging claw. Turning back with a spin he slugged a shadow destroying it. Cash fell on the floor alongside an unknown bottle.

"Roy right, Look I'm going to deal with the small fry." Placing the gun to his head a challenging smirk appeared on his face, facing off against gathering shadows which growing bigger, "Think I can I leave that one to you."

"Please, its already dead," Roy shot back. He focused on SHerlock who was at the forefront and noticed how the world had slowed down and everything just became clearer, much clearer. Impressions of entire textbooks worth of words and equations ran through his head from everything he looked at. Wanting to know more Roy focused and an overwhelming streams of information and detections filled his mind. Roy distracted from the present, somehow being able to understand the number of cars that had passed on this road. How much it would cost to repair all the damage.

It was much like the telepathy between his persona how his perception of time warped. It still passed but more distorted, and at a pace where he could take things a little bit more leisurely.

From the corner of his eye Roy saw Akihiko's arm in slow motion, pulling the finger slowly as he fired his gun, and he could make out possible model numbers for the gun he gripped, to summon his persona. Deductions appeared instantly how he would be around seventeen to eighteen years of age and he should be a student, the persona slowly rose up from behind him from the gunshot, from his appearance and uniform.

How the gun didn't have any magazine, a fake but it housed something, the persona rushing forward, in it that was emitting energy. The fact that it was nothing more than a device used to force the persona out and the boy have been using it for roughly around two and a half years.

[Stop] The information started to recede and narrow down to the shadow. Roy began to regain control and his mind cleared [My sincerest apologies, for now focus on the enemy and only her ]

'Right…' trying to remember what he had been doing, 'Take off the mask…' trying to recover from the mounting exhaustion, phantom pains and increasing migraine, which hadn't been helped by Sherlock's perception of the world.

He took a deep breath and cast heal again taking the edge off his pains and aches. He gazed at the Shadow as his perception of time returned to something more manageable, it was crouched ready to spring into a lunge and how the wind was flowing differently around it's wing. deductions about how it was about to attack became clear and what options he could take to neutralise it.

The shadow was gearing for a counter attack., waiting for him to attack first so it could use its remaining wing to fire a blast of wind to neutralise whatever attack he threw at it then lung forth with its powerful talons and skewer Roy with its Beak.. A desperate move from a cornered animal.

[You see it now right, the moves it will make and Our options]

Behind them flashes of lighting, the sound of punching and the dying screams of shadows could be heard as Akihiko dealt with the shadows.

'_Yeah, and it's a dream come true.'_ Sherlock had always been his favourite Superhero.

The two plotted a path to victory in tandem.

Sherlock appeared, [First step, disrupt its rhythm.]

Sherlock pulled out a gun.

The shadow paused not expecting a gun, as Sherlock let loose six rounds, four into each joint of its good wing, and two rounds for its legs.

'Second Step, capitalize shock and disorient,' Roy let loose a fire spell blinding it by focusing on the flare effect of the fire spell, causing the Shadow screeched in pain as it stumbled. Crashing into the closest object which was the side of a building going quiet. Roy almost felt sympathy for it, but was in too much pain to care anymore than finishing the fight.

[Third step, Usurp its personal space]

It was a ruse as the shadow recovered, and stamped the ground to reorient itself and turned towards Roy still blind. gathering wind in its beak, but Sherlock had already stepped in front, judo flipping the bird onto its back. Then he ripped off its mask, throwing it high into the air.

It fell shattering against pavement when the shadow's form bubbled and exploded, from it's centre a light shone, long blonde hair was the first thing they saw of the emerging persona.

Roy heard a voice behind him,"You dealt with it pretty well but..." From the distance Akihiko turned towards them, around him were scorch marks probably from lighting and the slowly dissipating forms of shadows. Their loot scattered around their area, confusion was clear on his face as he cautiously approached Roy.

Akihiko then took note of Roy's exhausted form " You're should be about ready to pass out soon, get some rest I'll take it from-.," stopping mid sentence when got a better look at the Emerging persona. He remarked with astonishment "this.. This is new."

Emerging from her prison a blond woman in a purple dress. Her hair was as long as she was 5'10 feet in length, elvish ears and green eyes. Eyes filled with confusion, [Where.. Where am I?]

[You're in a city called Tatsumi Port Island madam, my name is Sherlock and this is my summoner Roy] Sherlock floated nearby having reloaded and holding his gun to his side.

Roy stumbled forward making his way over quickly the stranger trailing him, "Yo, before I lose conscious, want to join our circus act, we have a english detective, shovel fairy, and dimensionally shifted human."

Sherlock tried to clarify immediately when the blond elf glared at Roy [he's immensely exhausted from his consecutive battles madam he means well. The words were not an insult, in modern lingo the circus comment is now a harmless phrase for a joke. To summarize in essence what he means is would you like to join us,]

Floating closer he tried to placate her as he had sensed she was aristocratic and her rising anger towards the circus comment.

[Well you have more manners than your-] From annoyed to curious she glanced down at Roy giving him a glance over [- summoner, before I answer that request would you kindly answer how I arrived here]

[Very wel-] Sherlock began.

As the persona conversed Roy turned to Stranger who had not taken his eyes of the personas, "Got a way out of here?"

"Yes," Speaking slowly, "I have a lot of questions I want to ask but we should get to safety first. The dark hour is about to end."

"Don't you worry I have a laundry list of questions as well."

Glancing over the damaged area he sighed, "We should get going, we caused a lot of damage." Pinching the bridge of his nose he took in a breath of fresh air.

"Sounds good." 'Glad to see someone with priorities.' Roy turned back to the floating blonde persona who came to a close with her conversation with Sherlock.

She was slowly losing her annoyed expression moving onto small smile [Your well-mannered friend here has done much to explain that disaster of an introduction that was. It seems the outside world has changed much since I had last interacted. It would be unsightly of me to not repay you for saving me so I will join you]

"apologies for any insults, and yeah we can give you a tour" 'It seems I couldn't joke lightly in… going to call it,' "From outside the Shadow Realm," at least until someone comes up with something better

Floating down closer she spoke [My name is Leanan Sidhe, I believe the Celts called me fairy ]

"Nice to meet you Leanan, my name is Roy Jackson," lifting a tired hand to wave.

[Roy Jackson, an interesting name hopefully with our time together, I can better develop your mannerisms and vocabulary] Blue energy surrounded her frame. [I am thou and Thou are I, from here on forth our fates are intertwined]

His body overflowed with power, as his mind expanding to welcome it's new guest. The influx of energy was very disorienting, causing him to stumble.

"Oi, Don't pass out like th-" His mind heavy, and eyes slowly closing the last thing he saw was of a panicked Akihiko rushing towards him before his consciousness faded.


	4. Ch 4 -Day 2 (April 7-2009-Unknown Time)

_AGoS - Ch. 4 - Day 2 (April 7/2009/Unknown Time) _

A sorrowful yet powerful music played accompanied by the soulful voice of a woman singing. Waking Roy up from his slumber, everything a soft hue of blue. A room filled with velvet walls, to his sides were cushioned seats facing each other with tables in the middle. The type of arrangements one would find on a high class train or an airplane. He noticed his seat was a comfortable leather sofa, unlike the other normal train seats his and the person across from him had very wide ones that took up the entire middle row.

The cabin car itself was twenty meters wide and longer lengthwise. The room gently shook suggesting it was in motion. A large window to his right showed the midnight sky, as fog rolled by obscuring much of the outside.

"Welcome to the velvet room my dear guest… I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

On a table sat a large nosed man clad in a black suit with a silver haired assistant by his side. Who was wearing a velvet dress and a cap, both their golden eyes stared directly at Roy.

"It has been a while we had a guest, my name is Igor and this is my dear assistant Elizabeth, we are here to be of assistance for this journey"

'Strange large nose man that looks like he's on the verge of madness. And who names a something _The Blue Room_?'

"Hi," Roy said, "How are you doing today?" Instead of the plethora of other thoughts that had arisen.

"Doing well my fine guest, your persona's have been good company while we awaited your awakening"

Roy sensed his Persona behind him, and saw the two drinking something fizzy. SHerlock reclining in one of the seats while Pixie sat atop the headrest of another, "Having fun?"

[Verily] Sherlock sipped his strangely coloured drink, [The fruit cocktail has a strange electric taste]

[COCA COLA TASTES GOOD!] Pixie looked high.

[She deserved a reward for the rail gun, since she's never had a carbonated drink before] It was a dixie cup the same size as her, she was dunking her head in chugging down the cola.

"Try to wean her off with some water," Roy said a little worried.

[I highly doubt that will work young one] Sitting elegantly on a bar stool, Leanan Sidhe gently tilted a red wine glass. Sipping slowly from savouring the taste of her wine. In front of her was a tray of assorted cheeses. [The pixies are a rambatious race once they find something they like they never let go of it ever. She would never drink water instead of carbonated drinks]

"You're all fine?" Roy sent an undertone of worry if they had all been held hostage or something equally dangerous.

Sherlock spoke for them, [We're all fine] Letting him know they weren't in any danger. Roy nodded and turned back to Igor.

"Sorry for the wait, my name is Roy." He thought, '_About the fifth time I introduced myself today,'_ outloud said, "What can I help you with?"

"I am well aware Roy Jackson, do not be alarmed you and your persona's are not hostages but our valued guests"

Roy's didn't react on the outside, 'He can read minds? ...That's both cool and terrifying. I'll have to be as honest as possible then considering inner thoughts are now impossible.'

"Valued guests?" Unfocusing Roy glanced at his surroundings, "Do you guys own this train?"

"Own, well no it belongs to our master. We are it's residents and this room is marvelous it takes the form that suits the tastes and needs of our guests. This is the first time it has taken the form of a train car and one so large."

Roy tried to pinpoint where Igor was from in mythology because he seemed very familiar, because there was no way he was a normal rich guy with a pretty assistant. They were both clearly from somewhere, and since this was an anime with themes in history and fantasy. For some reason he kept picturing the hunchback of Notre Dame but that wasn't right.

"Who's your master?" It was his only hint, to understand who he was dealing with.

"My master name's in Philemon."

'Wait...isn't that guy a demon?...Or it was the devil, ah whatever, why on earth? No, wait, I could be wrong.' Roy agonized coming to conclusion he couldn't do anything about it.'

"My master holds no malice towards Humanity, so be at ease. This room is an example of his good intentions towards the world of man and by extension you. It exists between the subconscious and unconscious, as we speak your real body is safely resting from your previous battle"

'Hmm, going to have to trust him...And it's not like he did anything to me…' he thought. "Thanks for the hospitality, so this is sort of like a dream world?"

"Your welcome dear guest, and yes it's quite alike to Limbo."

"The way you say that makes me wonder if there is one. But anywho, what are we here for?"

"Yes, let's get right to the heart of the matter. You earlier tonight made a contract with your persona Sherlock to solve the mystery of why you were brought into our world. My master saw your plight and requested us to provide for you our service throughout your journey"

A contract alongside an old fashion pen dipped in an inkwell appeared on the table between Roy and Igor.

"So before we begin would you sign your name in this contract" What was written on the contract was small

**I, Roy Jackson, abide by to never turn back and keep moving forward. For as long as I do, the services and support of the Velvet room will be fully available to me. **

Roy thought it looked to be a lot of legal leeway for shenanigans and said as much, "What do you mean by... _everything _stated here."

"Simply put you made a promise to Sherlock that you would solve this mystery. If you back out of that promise and call it quick our doors will be closed to you"

"And _nothing else that includes harm in anyway indirect direct or otherwise_?"

"Yes, that is all and harm I and my master hold no desire to harm you in any shape or form"

"I would like that in writing as well."

"Very well" Snapping his fingers a new clause was added to the contract.

_**The velvet room would be a safe haven and that the residents or otherwise will seek to harm Roy. **_

"Thank you. Sorry if it seems I'm questioning any of your good intentions, but I've known people that accepted contracts without reading any of the fine print, its never ended well." He did feel bad, but he didn't want to end up doing something irreparable and stupid the most extreme he could think of was EMIYA of Fate.

"It is fine, it is in human nature to be cautious especially with contracts of this nature" Igor just smiled at Roy's cautions nature. "I am not offended at all."

Roy felt relieved he hadn't insulted someone of the supernatural. Again. Once was enough.

"Wonderful, So down to business, what services do you provide?"

"Now as for our services, it relates to the new found power you awakened. The power of Persona."

Igor turned to his assistant who smiled placing her book down on the table opening it to revel blank pages,"My role is to help you by facilitating and recording while my master takes care of the fusion of your personas to create new ones," Elizabeth spoke for the first time as a card materialized from the book, "With this book I can record your personas cataloging them."

"A persona is the strength of one's heart and my Role is to guide you Roy in mastering its power"

"An example would be?"

"Well for my Role in guiding you," Igor spread his hand over the desk forming an array of cards, a card rose from the desk, it was the fool card "You have awakened to the power of the wild card" Seeing Roy listening in he continued.

"It is like the number zero empty but has potential to change and become anything"

"To master one's heart one needs bonds with people. In your journey. You will meet people from different walks of life, through socialising and bonding with others. Your heart will change and grow, your power will react accordingly taking new forms. My role is to guide you as you gain new power and perform fusion for the new forms of persona you obtain to give birth to new ones"

'TO master one's heart huh.' Roy feeling a little sentimental, 'It's a bit of a mess, too bad there isn't a full revive for heart points.'

"If I fuse Persona do I still have the originals, or do they become one being?" He had gotten rather attached to his persona and didn't want to see them harmed. It sounded like they're going to be losing something in this 'fusion'.

"When Fusion is performed the materials will be lost" Elizabeth answered, your persona's who have been watching the conversation all looked towards Roy. Their expressions unreadable… except Pixie she was just flat out crying and through her tears was mumbling don't fuse me alongside other depressing words and threats of violence.

"But do not worry, that is where my cataloging comes into play. Once recorded in my book, your persona's can be resummoned as they were when you last recorded them. Their power and memories of your time together will be the same so do not worry at all"

"Yeah," Roy turned to his Persona, "Don't worry I'm not fusing you guys unless you're okay with it."

Sherlock nodded, [Understood]

Pixie stopped crying sniffling here and there, [You better]

[As long as it's for a good cause and you won't fuse me with a foul being.] Taking a nibble of cheese she went back to meal.

Roy turned back, "I guess Pixie and Leannan then."

"Oh, the fusion of these two persona's will result in a strong persona far above your current level of strength" Elizabeth shook her head, "Also, do you not want to record them first? It's free of charge however resummoning them will cost"

"That would be great yeah."

"Very well" The book shone a light and soon it's blank pages were filled the information of Roy's three persona. "All done you can review the lore and stats of your persona on your next visit"

[You gave me quite a scare… I DEMAND MORE TREATS] Pixie cried out, smiling Elizebeth walked to the bar and started baking [Ohh what are you baking-] The two went into their own conversation with Pixie happily asking Elizebeth to bake various treats.

"Right, so you mentioned I had a Wild Card with lots of potential and that it could change. What do you mean?"

"Your power allows you to harness the power of other arcana's much more easily tdue the flexible nature of the wild card. The best example of this is how easily you were able to adapt to Pixie's who is from the Magician arcana. Despite fainting from your exhausted state your mind is changing to house Leanan Sidhe of the Empress Arcana"

"Is there a book on this stuff?" Roy felt it would save them all some time.

"A book… this is the first time a guest has asked such a thing." Igor closed his eyes in contemplation "You can very well ask us or research on your own. You are our guest but our services are limited to as we have stated so I will consult our master and see if I can make you a book on this matter."

'Huh, didn't realize it would be such a big deal, weird how the other people hadn't ever thought of it,' "Alright, thanks."

"Your welcome and it seems time for you to awaken in the real world" Roy's body started to fade and he could feel his real body stirring.

"Ah, Thanks for everything," Intending for the both of them, then to his persona, "Try not to let Pixie near the Alcohol."

"Take this key, it will allow you to regain access to the velvet room" A velvet key appeared in the air before floating towards Roy

"Gotchya," The key fitting in his palm.

"I look forward to seeing you again."

"Very will and I shall bill all your persona's expenses towards you when you return" Holding a giant chocolate lava cake Elizabeth set it down for Pixie to eat. As the Pixie dove into the cake eating her way in the hot chocolate dripping all over her form. Elizabeth grabbed a checkbook and started to write down the bill

"Whoa wait, what."

Those were Roy's last words before he found himself awake in a hospital bed faced. Eyes widening in horror of the mounting cost.

"Those sneaky little-" He sighed not even getting angry, it was honestly kind of funny.

"Whom are you talking about Mr Jackson?" A voice called out from his side, turning Roy was met by the neutral stare of red headed girl with Akihiko by her side.


End file.
